pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
An Alola Mystery: The Lost Treasure Part 1
An Alola Mystery: The Lost Treasure Part 1 is a special episode of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 10/31/2018. It is a crossover with The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve. Story A ferry pulls into the harbor of Hau’oli City on Melemele Island, with the sun setting. As the ferry docks, Wyatt sprints off the ship, stretching widely towards the sky. Wyatt: ALOLA ALOLA! Rosa walks off the ferry with Ditto on her shoulder, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Rosa: Seriously? Is it that exciting to be back home? Wyatt: Are you kidding? This is Alola! The region of fun, sun and Pokémon! Rosa: They have that everywhere. Rosa walks up and playfully bumps into Wyatt, garnishing his attention. Rosa: It’s nice to see you so chipper. Where to first? It is your home. Wyatt: Well, technically I lived on Akala Island with my mom. Her lab is on that island. My dad, Professor Kukui lives on a beach nearby, where I lived for only spent a few months at a time. Rosa: So, your dad’s? Wyatt: In time! The place isn’t the best for multiple guests, so we’d be better off staying at the Pokémon Center for the night. That being said, the Alolan nightlife is one rocking place! Come on! Wyatt grabs Rosa’s hand, dragging her along. The two get several pictures taken in the Photo Booth, them laughing as they leave. Someone runs into Wyatt, knocking him over. Wyatt rubs his head as he sits up, seeing it was Lillie that ran into him. Snowy the Vulpix runs to catch up, panting from exhaustion. Wyatt: Huh? Lillie? Alola! Lillie: (Panting) Huh? Oh, Wyatt! Rosa! Thank goodness I ran into someone I recognize! The others need help! Rosa: Help? Okay, just take it easy. Explain what’s going on. The scene goes into a white outline, indicating a flashback. Steve, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Tsareena, Popplio and Snowy the Alola Vulpix are hanging out at the Hau’oli City Mall Food Court, eating malasadas. Steve: (Mouth full) So, what should we do now that we’re back? Mallow: Steve, don’t talk with your mouth full! It’s so rude! Lillie: Besides, we can’t understand you anyway. Steve: (Swallows) Sorry. I said, what should we do now that we’re back in Alola? I’m thinking the beach. Lana: Ah, that’s a great idea! I can get some fishing in! Kid 1: Dude, did you hear about the mansion along Route 2? The group turns, looking at two kids walking nearby. Kid 2: Yeah, those kids who went exploring in there said that they saw a monster of some kind! It tried to swallow them up! The kids walk on, as Steve’s face lights up with excitement. Lillie: Oh dear. And what’s that face for this time? Steve: Didn’t you hear? Those guys found a haunted mansion on Route 2! It sounds like we’ve got a mystery on our hands! Lana: (Brightening up) A mystery? That’s so exciting! We’re really going to look into it? Mallow: Is that really a good idea? Lillie: (Exasperates) Don’t forget who we’re dealing with. Steve: (Stands up) Come on gang! Before we do that we need to make a stop! The group all go to a clothing store, all sporting new fashions. Steve wears a white shirt, jeans, a blond wig and an ascot. Mallow is wearing a purple shirt with a skirt, green leggings, high heels and an orange wig. Lana has an orange sweater over her regular clothes, with a brown wig and glasses on. Lillie has a worn out green t-shirt over her dress, and Snowy has some brown scruff on its head. Mallow: (Unamused) Is this all really necessary? Lana: (Messing with glasses) I can’t see anything with these glasses. Steve: Of course! The first part of solving mysteries is looking the part and getting into character! So when we see the monster, you all have lines. Mallow, you’ll say “jeepers!” Lana, your line is “jinkies.” And Lillie, you get “zoinks!” All three girls give Steve the stink eye, as Snowy looks disturbed. Snowy: (Saying no) Ruh-ruh! It’s around twilight, as the group approaches the mansion along Route 2. The girls have all changed back into their standard attires, leaving Steve the only one still dressed up. They enter the mansion, leaving the door wide open as they enter the foyer. The mansion is in disrepair, dusty and full of cobwebs. Popplio stays close to Lana, as Snowy sniffs at something then sneezes. Tsareena looks appalled by the dust. Mallow: Okay. So now what? Lana: We look for clues. Figure out what the monster is. Steve: And the best way to do that is to split up. Mallow, you go with me and Lillie— Lillie: SPLIT UP?! No way! Mallow: Have you never seen a scary movie? That’s when they pick us off one by one! Lana: Haven’t you watched a good mystery? This way we cover more ground and learn more about the situation! Steve: Thank you Lana! The front door slams forcefully behind them, everyone jumping in fright. Steve then looks back to the girls, slightly disappointed. Steve: Well? That’s when you all are supposed to say your lines! When you’re frightened! All three: (Flatly) No. Lillie: Though that does raise the question, Mallow: (A bit scared) Who closed the door? Lana: Perhaps it was a Lunala. Steve: Eh?! Lunala! Lana: (Giggling) Just kidding. The group groans, looking at Lana. Steve: Don’t get my hopes up like that. A hoarse roar occurs, the group looking up the banister at the top of the stairs. They look up, seeing a humanoid like figure with a Lunala mask that shifts as the figure roars at them. Its body is surrounded in a wing styled cloak consisting of the colors green, blue, yellow and pink. The group all scream at this. Mallow: (Freaked out) It, it really is a Lunala! Lana: Lunala aren’t that small! Lillie: Let’s, like, get out of here! Steve: I refuse! Lunala monster! I will defeat you! Weavile, get it with Night Slash! Steve opens a Pokéball, choosing Weavile. Its ear feathers are long, revealing it is male. Weavile: Wea! Weavile leaps into the air, crossing his arm to draw an energy blade. Lunala Monster’s head forms and fires a Shadow Ball, forcing Weavile to cut through it with Night Slash. The cape stretches like putty and strikes Weavile, pinning him to the wall and trapping it in excess goo. Lunala extends its wings, them both flowing forward towards the group. Lillie: Snowy, Powder Snow! Snowy breathes a wave of Powder Snow, which partially deflects the goo away from Lillie. Everyone else is hit and immobilized to the walls, groaning. Lillie: Zoinks! (Gasps) I can’t believe I said that! Lana: Lillie, run! Get out of here! Popplio, fire Bubble Beam at the window! Popplio strains to turn its head to the side, firing a Bubble Beam at the nearby window. It breaks, leaving an opening. Lillie and Snowy start running, but float in the air as their legs spin and make a clobbering sound. They are glowing with purple energy, stuck. Mallow: A Psychic! Steve: Weavile! Fire an Ice Beam and give her an opening! Weavile, facing Lunala Monster, fires an Ice Beam, hitting it on the side of the head. Its Psychic is broken, as Lillie and Snowy drop to the ground, speeding off and leaving a dust cloud. Lillie and Snowy run towards town. The scene reverts from the flashback, Wyatt now busting a gut laughing. Wyatt: (While laughing) You really said “zoinks?!” Ha! Lillie: (Embarrassed) It’s not funny! And they were all captured right before I ran into you! They need our help now! Rosa: Of course we’ll help you Lillie. It’s not like someone ''is intentionally trying to be a doofus. Wyatt: Chill out, man. I’m, like, totally onboard with this. And I have no problem taking over the role of shouting “zoinks!” Rosa: (Dismayed) Is that really the priority right now? Lillie: Come on! There’s no time to lose! The group takes off running, Snowy not following as it shakes. Lillie stops and looks back, irritated. Lillie: Come on! We need to hurry! Snowy shakes its head, as Wyatt puts his hand on Lillie’s shoulder. Wyatt: I got this. (Pulls out a box of treats) How about a Malasada Snack? All the flavor of a malasada in one small bite! Snowy looks motivated, running over as Wyatt hands it a malasada snack. It eats it down vigorously, wagging its tails. Rosa: When did you get that? Wyatt: Sometime during the flashback. Lillie: It was not a flashback! Both you and Steve are treating this like some innocent cartoon! Wyatt: (Perky) Like, sorry. Rosa: Let’s just go, alright? End Scene It’s nighttime now, as the group approaches the mansion. They enter the main foyer, which is pitch black. Wyatt: Shiiontic! Come on out! Wyatt opens a Pokéball, choosing Shiiontic. Its Illuminate ability lights up the room, as Wyatt glances around impressed. Wyatt: Dude! This is incredible! Rosa: Oh, quick fooling around. Lillie: She’s right. We need to find where the others are. Snowy: Ruh-ruh! The door slams behind them, Lillie jumping at the incident. Wyatt: (Cheerfully) Zoinks! Rosa: Okay, that was so unnecessary. Lillie: But if that happened, then that means— The group looks up the bannister of the stairs, seeing the Lunala Monster at the top of the stairs again. Lillie is terrified, Rosa freaked out, and Wyatt enthused. Wyatt: (Enthusiastic) It really is a monster! Rosa: (Holding back fright) Don’t sound so excited! Wyatt: Shiiontic! Let’s go with Moonblast! Shiiontic forms a pink energy sphere in its hand, firing it at Lunala Monster. It swings its cloak body around, taking limited damage. It then swings its arm out, releasing a Sludge Bomb, striking and defeating Shiiontic. The room goes pitch black again. Lillie: Ah! Is it still there? Rosa: It’s either moving or attacking! Good thing we made a quick stop to prepare for this! Morelull, Flash! Rosa opens a Pokéball, choosing Morelull which lands on her shoulder. Morelull releases a Flash of light, as Lunala Monster covers its eyes as it is right in their faces. Everyone screams, as the group takes off running. They head down a hallway, Lunala Monster quick on their heels. It shoots a wave of multicolored sludge after them. Wyatt: Meowth, Night Slash! Lillie: And Snowy, use Powder Snow! Wyatt opens a Pokéball, choosing Meowth. The sludge approaches as it extends its claws, glowing purple. It cuts through the sludge, as Snowy uses Powder Snow. The sludge overwhelms them, trapping Wyatt and Lillie in the sludge. They are then pulled in towards Lunala Monster, as Rosa rounds a corner and disappears. Wyatt: Meowth, Parting Shot! Meowth glows with a black aura and lets out a roar, causing itself to return to its Pokéball. Another of Wyatt’s Pokéballs opens up, leaving a keystone tucked in the corner of the hallway. Wyatt, Lillie and Snowy are sucked into Lunala Monster, disappearing. Rosa makes it into the backyard, which is a cemetery. She is panting heavily and catching her breath, Ditto and Morelull looking concerned. Ditto: Ditto. Ditto dit. Rosa: Yeah. I know that the monster got them. But it’s better that we got away in order to help them out, isn’t it? Huh? The moonlight shines on the cemetery, showing another figure digging. Rosa approaches cautiously, with Ditto ready to battle if necessary. She arrives at the edge of the grave the figure is digging in, the figure obscured in shadow. Rosa: Uh, excuse me. Can you help me? The figure stops digging, but doesn’t turn. Instead, a Banette shoots out of the grave, zipper mouth coming undone. It fires a dark magenta energy beam for Hyper Beam, Ditto leaping to intercept it. It transforms into Banette, being immune to the Hyper Beam. The Banette then forms a black portal around itself and disappears. Rosa: Hey! What’s the big idea?! I just wanted to ask a question! Are you behind the Lunala Monster? Ditto Banette lands and spins, leaping towards Rosa. It shoots past her, colliding with Banette as it comes out of the portal. Ditto Banette is knocked back, as a Gengar appears with eyes glowing multi-colored. Rosa and Morelull stare right into the light, becoming mesmerized. Wyatt wakes up, sitting in a cellar with his arms chained over his head to the ceiling. In the room as well are Steve, Mallow, Lana and Lillie. Steve: Hey there sleepy head. Lillie: Oh thank goodness you’re alright! Mallow: Lillie filled us in. Thanks so much for coming to help us! Lana: So, did you figure anything out? Wyatt: Nah, not yet. We were attacked as soon as we got in. Have you guys tried to break out of here yet? Mallow: The creature stole our Pokémon so we couldn’t. Lillie: Even Snowy isn’t in here. Oh I hope it’s okay. Wyatt: Well have no fear. I came prepared precisely for this sort of situation. Lana: (Excited) You know how to respond in mystery situations?! Wyatt: Uh, yeah, sure. Wyatt whistles, it echoing through the ventilation system. The keystone activates, Spiritomb slinking out and down the vent. Spiritomb comes out the other end, everyone screaming. Mallow: Jeepers! Lana: Jinkies! Lillie: Zoinks! Steve: See? It’s natural in this situation to say that, isn’t it? Wyatt: (Playfully) Hey. I thought Zoinks was my line now. Lillie: (Embarrassed) Oh be quiet. Both of you. Wyatt: Spiritomb, break us out with Dark Pulse! Spiritomb fires dark helix energy streams, breaking the shackles off all of them. They all rub their wrists, as Spiritomb breaks the door down as well. They see Snowy, Tsareena and Popplio in cages, as they rush out to free them. Wyatt and Steve collect their Pokéballs. Wyatt: Well done, Spiritomb. Take a nice long rest. Wyatt returns Spiritomb, as the Pokémon are freed. Mallow: So now what? Wyatt: Rosa’s up there somewhere. Searching for the monster. Steve: Which means we have to find her and solve this mystery. And the best way to do that— Lana: (Eagerly) Is to split up and look for clues! Mallow and Lillie groan, but seem more accepting. Mallow: At least now we have Wyatt. So if we split the boys we have a decent fighter on each team. Lillie: He did just get defeated and captured. Wyatt: Hey! Steve: Let’s do this! Mallow, Lillie, you ladies are with me. Lana, since your the best mystery solver after me, you’ll go with Wyatt. Lana: (Jealous) Seems reasonable. Steve: Then move out! We’re gonna solve this mystery! End Scene Steve, Mallow, Tsareena, Lillie and Snowy make it into a private study, revealing a portrait on the wall of the former owner. He has bright red hair and wearing a white suit, positioned with two sons. The room is filled with artifacts from archeological sites, as they investigate. Mallow picks up a journal on the desk. Mallow: This guy seemed to have traveled all over the world. Looking for priceless artifacts. Lillie: I recognize that face! He is one of the greatest contributors of museum pieces in the Alola region! However, he went bankrupt several years ago, and the bank foreclosed the estate. It’s been abandoned ever since. Steve: Hm. Interesting. Mallow: Eh, that doesn’t sound like something your character would say. Steve: Whatever. I bet this guy, uh, what’s his name? Mallow: Uh, (looking in the journal) Mr. Red Herring. Steve: I bet this Red Herring is the one behind this. One of these artifacts must hold the key to him obtaining his fortunes! Lillie: Perhaps he plans to sell these off, and is pretending to be a monster in order to transport them out! Steve: Ha! And you girls state that you don’t like mysteries! A roar occurs, as the Lunala Monster stands behind them. It extends its cape, making it wide and intimidating. Mallow: Jeepers! (Exasperated groan) You had to put that word in my head! Steve: Give it up, Red Herring! We know that it is you! The Lunala Monster swings his cape, releasing waves of sludge at them. Steve dives out of the way, as Snowy blocks one with Powder Snow with Tsareena kicking the others away. Steve: Okay then. Plan B. Gallade, cut through with Psycho Cut! Steve opens a Pokéball, choosing Gallade. Gallade’s arm glows purple, as he charges at Lunala Monster. Lunala Monster wraps the cloak around itself, taking each of the hits unharmed. Lunala Monster fires Shadow Ball, knocking Gallade back. Tsareena fires Magical Leaf at Lunala Monster, who releases a wave of sludge. The group all take off running out of the room. Lana, Popplio and Wyatt enter a library, Lana instantly going over to a table with several books open. Wyatt nonchalantly enters the room and picks random stuff up. Wyatt: So, like, what are we looking for? Lana: Any clues that could inform us on the monster’s motive. If we can figure that out, then we could figure out who is behind all of this. Wyatt: Yeah, I know that. But like, what are we looking for? Lana: Why are you talking like that? Wyatt: Just getting into character. Lana: Ugh. Boys. Take a look at this. Wyatt goes over to where Lana and Popplio are, Lana showing the page she was on. Lana: This book was left open on this page. It is talking about an ancient mask and staff that allows the wielder to command any Pokémon. Perhaps this is here in the mansion. Wyatt: Huh. You’re pretty good at this. Lana: Thanks. Now if only Steve would see that. Wyatt: Let’s go tell him your discovery. Wyatt turns and dashes for the door, bumping into a figure and being knocked to the ground. He groans as he looks up, a figure in a Solgaleo mask and a cape surrounding it towering over him. Wyatt: (Excitedly) Zoinks! Lana: Jinkies! Another one! One monster was bad enough! Solgaleo Monster lets out a powerful scream, everyone holding their ears and Popplio swaying in confusion. Solgaleo Monster then releases a green powder from its body, the three becoming drowsy. Banette suddenly appears, being immune to the Sleep Powder. Banette fires Hyper Beam, forcing Solgaleo Monster back. It then turns to the others and fires a Screech, them shooting awake. Wyatt: Huh? A Banette? Banette glows and reverts into Ditto, it frantically trying to tell them something. Wyatt: Ditto! Where’s Rosa! Solgaleo Monster lets out a scream again, as Popplio fires Bubble Beam this time, distorting it. Wyatt scoops up Ditto as the three take off running out of the room. Wyatt and Lana run and make it into the kitchen, where they regroup with Steve, Mallow and Lana. Steve: Alright gang! What have we learned? Mallow: The owner of this mansion went bankrupt collecting priceless artifacts from ancient civilizations. Lana: One of them is a mask and staff that allows the wielders to control Pokémon. Steve: Gallade’s Psycho Cut was completely ineffective against the Lunala Monster. Lillie: That, and its sludge abilities hints that its cloak is actually a Pokémon! Most likely a Muk. Wyatt: There’s a new Solgaleo Monster running around, (picks up Ditto) and Ditto came back without Rosa. Lana: It tried to put us to sleep, but Ditto became a Banette with an Insomnia ability. Steve: Hm. Okay. I think we have everything we need. You all know what time it is? Everyone stares at Steve blankly, as he grabs his chin and chuckles to himself. Steve: It’s time to set a trap! The girls groan with distain, while Wyatt seems excited. Wyatt: Like, awesome! End Scene Wyatt, Ditto, Lillie and Snowy wander the halls, Lillie pouting. Lillie: Why are we part of the bait group? Wyatt: We drew straws. You can’t be upset at the results. Lillie: I can too! Snowy: Ruh-huh! Wyatt: So, which one do you think we’ll find first? The Lunala or the Solgaleo? Lillie: I’d prefer neither. Lunala Monster and Solgaleo Monster drop from the ceiling, roaring at them. The four scream and pivot, running in the opposite direction. Wyatt: Alright, Ditto! You’re up! Ditto: Dit! Ditto transforms into Snowy, as the two run to a hallway with several doors on each side. Wyatt and Ditto Snowy go through one door as Lillie and Snowy go through another. Solgaleo Monster follows Wyatt as Lunala Monster follows Lillie. The doors close, as another door opens. Lillie runs out with Solgaleo Monster following after her, going diagonally through another door. Lunala Monster bursts out a door with both Snowys chasing it. Wyatt leisurely strolls through the hall when Tsareena bursts out, kicking him to the ground. Tsareena looks apologetic afterwards. Lunala Monster comes through and roars at Tsareena, her screaming and dragging Wyatt with her through another door. Lunala Monster prepares to go after them, when Lana peeks out a door then retreats back into it. Lunala Monster opens that door and peeks its head in, its head popping out another door. Snowy runs out from underneath it, as Popplio taps its nose against Lunala Monster’s leg. Lunala Monster comes out of the door and roars at Popplio, it transforming back into Ditto. Ditto transforms into Banette and jumps at Lunala Monster’s face, knocking it over and it falling out another door. Mallow speeds out of a room and steps over Lunala Monster, as Solgaleo Monster chases her and does the same. Popplio comes up and nuzzles Lunala Monster’s head, it roaring in a rage. Wyatt reaches out of a room and grabs Popplio, pulling it back into the room and closing the door. Lunala Monster stands and roars in outrage, as it shoots a wave of sludge into the door. All the other doors flood with sludge, washing Solgaleo Monster out. It gets up disgruntled, them both confused on where everyone went. They look down the hall, seeing Wyatt, Ditto, Lillie and Snowy waving at them before they run down a corner. Lunala and Solgaleo Monster chase after them. Lunala Monster and Solgaleo Monster run out into the foyer, turning their heads side to side looking for their targets. On the floor above is Steve with his Quagsire and Weavile. Steve: Now! Muddy Water! Ice Beam! Quagsire spews Muddy Water down to the floor below, washing Lunala Monster and Solgaleo Monster back. Weavile fires Ice Beam, freezing over the water. Lunala Monster and Solgaleo Monster are trapped in the ice. Wyatt, Lillie, Mallow and Lana come out, all impressed. Lana: That trap actually worked. Steve: Of course it did! Did you ever doubt me? Mallow: (Deadpan) Yes. Lillie: (Bluntly) The whole time. Wyatt: Hey, in the end it all like, worked out! Lillie: Please stop saying “like.” The ice begins to crack, as Solgaleo Monster lets out a powerful screech that shatters the ice. Everyone holds their ears, as Solgaleo Monster shoots forward and releases Sleep Powder from its mouth. Everyone is hit and becomes drowsy. Lunala Monster fires Sludge Wave up the two sets of stairs, flowing towards Steve. Steve: I don’t think so! Quagsire, Weavile! Block it with Muddy Water and Ice Beam! And Exploud, use Uproar! Quagsire blocks Sludge Wave with Muddy Water from one side as Weavile blocks it with Ice Beam from the other. Steve opens a Pokéball, choosing Exploud. Exploud: Ex, PLOUD! Exploud lets out a powerful Uproar, causing everyone to wake up with a start. Lunala Monster and Solgaleo Monster are affected as well, as they both fall over. Wyatt: Like, is that it? Steve: That was sorta anti-climatic. Lana: Actually, it makes perfect sense. Ditto came back as a Banette with Insomnia, but Rosa didn’t come back. That implied that she was attacked by Ghost types and hit by a Hypnosis. Mallow: (In realization) Which means the Solgaleo Monster is— Lana removes the Solgaleo mask, revealing Rosa, Phione and Morelull. The three are groggy as they stir. Lana: She used Phione’s Super Sonic as its roar, while she used Morelull’s Sleep Powder to lull us to sleep. Lillie: That means the Lunala Monster was a hypnotized victim as well. Rosa: Ugh. I feel like I was hit by a truck. Wyatt: Eh, we didn’t get you that bad. Muffled scream: Muk! Get off of me! The cloak of the Lunala Monster stirs on its own and rises up, revealing a Muk’s elated face. It playfully keeps the person down and buried, when it swells up from an explosion. Muk slinks back as an Espeon forces its way out, flicking its head with defiance. Steve: So its Psychic and Shadow Ball came from Espeon. (Makes it down the stairs) Now, to reveal the Lunala Monster! As Red Herring! Steve takes the Lunala mask, as Joe gasps for breath as he claws his way out from under Muk. Steve: Jonah?! Joe: (Gasping for breath) Don’t care you got my name wrong! Just help me! Muk playfully buries Joe again, him smothered and fighting back. Espeon glares Muk down, as it lets Joe up. He scurries to his feet, with an adrenaline rush and rapidly surveying his surroundings. Joe: Where am I?! I came looking for the Queen’s Mask and Staff, then everything is a blank! Lana: So the items are real? Necrozma Monster: They are! The group looks back up the stage, a figure dressed as a Necrozma sporting the Egyptian style mask and staff. Rosa gasps and points to him. Rosa: That’s the one who I saw digging in the cemetery! Necrozma Monster: And now, all your Pokémon are mine! Necrozma Monster holds out the staff, the red gem shining brightly. Ditto, Phione, Morelull, Quagsire, Weavile, Exploud, Popplio, Tsareena, Snowy, Muk and Espeon all glow red, then have glossed over eyes showing they are under Necrozma Monster’s control. Main Events * Wyatt and Rosa travel to the Alola region. * They run into Steve's group in Alola. * They solve the mystery of the Solgaleo and Lunala Monsters, but stumble upon the larger mystery of the Necrozma Monster Characters * Wyatt * Rosa * Steve * Lillie * Mallow * Lana * Joe Villains * Lunala Monster * Solgaleo Monster * Necrozma Monster Pokémon * Shiinotic (Wyatt's) * Meowth (Wyatt's) * Spiritomb (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Morelull (Rosa's) * Phione (Rosa's) * Weavile (Steve's) * Gallade (Steve's) * Quagsire (Steve's) * Exploud (Steve's) * Snowy the Vulpix (Lillie's, Alola form) * Popplio (Lana's) * Tsareena (Mallow's) * Muk (Joe's, Alola form) * Espeon (Joe's) * Banette (Necrozma Monster's) * Gengar (Necrozma Monster's) Trivia * This marks my ninth crossover with Steve, and the second time he has been in a crossover with Wyatt. * Per Steve's request, this episode was heavily inspired by the Scooby Doo cartoons. ** The group solved a mystery at an abandoned mansion ** There were masked figures running around as monsters (or in this case Pokémon) ** Steve dressed like Fred, and had the other characters use the catchphrases from Scooby Doo. ** Snowy made noises similar to Scooby saying yes and no. ** There actually being a mystical and magical artifact discovered is based off some of the Scooby Doo movies, specifically ''Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost. * The Queen's Mask and Staff are based off the ones that appeared in the anime episode Control Freak! * This episode marks the first time that Steve and Joe have appeared in the Pokémon Tales franchise where their Charizard and Blastoise don't appear alongside them, respectively. * This episode introduces the ability Insomnia. * While the girls were not too happy to play the part of the Scooby Doo characters, the boys were. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Specials Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve